


昀灿abo 无罪23

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀灿abo 无罪23

　　董思成把李东赫抱上床的时候，表面看起来很镇定，其实内心已经快紧张死了

　　——‘我该怎么办？’‘是先脱衣服还是先亲亲？’‘他会不会不愿意？’‘我要问他吗？’

　　就在他半跪在床边陷入沉思的时候，从毛毯中挣脱出来的李东赫一个熊扑＋翻滚就把这瘦骨伶仃的哥哥压倒在了床上。

　 男孩光裸的小腿分开紧贴在他的大腿外侧，温热的肌肤触感透过薄薄的睡裤传到另一片肌肤上，年轻有力的肌肉轮廓被一点一点在董思成的脑海里勾勒出来，他摒住了呼吸，几乎不敢动弹，漆黑透彻的瞳孔倒映得满满的都是撑在他上方的男孩认真凝视他的模样。

　　“哥哥你好紧张哦。”李东赫突然狡黠的冲他眨眼，董思成急促的心跳声在他撑在他胸口的手掌下无比清晰。

　　他低下头，乖巧的地将侧脸贴在董思成起伏不定的胸口，坚实有力的心跳声传入他的耳膜，让他不由自主地勾起了嘴角，“太好了，哥哥就在我身边。”他闭上眼睛有些沉醉地呢喃。

　　空气寂静地只剩下两人浅浅的呼吸声和董思成渐渐平静的心跳声，就在董思成怀疑小孩已经睡着了的时候，他突然攀到他的颈边深深吸了一口气——“哥哥，多给我点信息素——”李东赫带着些喑哑的慵懒嗓音在他耳边响起，男孩灼热的呼吸扑在他的耳垂和脖颈上痒痒的，热热的。

　　董思成大口喘息了一下，他猛然意识到李东赫还在发/情期，处于抑制剂不耐受的不良状态。

　　已成年的alpha轻而易举的控制着腺体释放出了大量的信息素，将他的Omega完完整整的包裹了起来。

　　“哈——”李东赫沉浸在浓郁的甜奶味中舒适的喟叹出声，他在抑制剂影响下不适地颤抖紧绷的身体终于放松下来。

　　抚拍着男孩后背的董思成也感受到了这一切，终于松了一口气，却在下一秒被李东赫强势进攻的唇舌堵住了嘴。

　　“唔——”他仅仅在开始时反射性地抵抗了一瞬，而后便顺从地放松了唇齿任由男孩在他口腔里搅/弄吮/吸。空气被尽数掠夺，尚且没学会在接吻时呼吸的他揪紧了李东赫后背上薄薄的T恤衫，另一手推拒着男孩的肩膀让他停下。

　　李东赫疑惑地从他丰润的唇上脱离，舌尖勾出一道银丝垂落在董思成的嘴角，眼前的哥哥眼眶泛红，眸光潋滟，喘息着微张的唇边还挂着晶莹的水迹，他觉得自己的喉咙莫名的干渴。

　　然后他暗着眼神拿勃/起的下/体去蹭董思成的大腿，嘴里糯糯地撒着娇，“哥哥，我难受——”

　　又将手探向后腰挪开了董思成放在他臀间的手掌。

　　“哥哥，我注射了抑制剂，那里不行……”

　　李东赫委屈的瘪着嘴，紧盯着董思成的眼里却闪着期待的光

　　“……那”董思成有些犹豫说，“你来上我？”

　　“真的吗？”男孩兴奋的抱住他的脖子问他，双眼真的在冒光，“可以吗”

　　董思成内心害怕的瑟缩了一下，但还是硬着头皮点了头。

　　李东赫开心的拿脑袋上的卷卷毛蹭他的脖子：“哥哥最好了——”

　　“但是这次好像做不了，我连润滑剂都没准备，alpha直接来肯定不行，会受伤的。还是下次吧。”他冷静下来靠在董思成的肩膀上说，“要是哥哥是Omega就好了。”

　　“……”闻言董思成冒出了冷汗，他已经可以想象的到未来李东赫有了一系列道具之后自己凄惨的模样。

　　‘不行，绝对不行，不能让他得逞，要让他忘了这件事。’悲怆又害怕的alpha少年突然有了勇气，他圈住李东赫的腰一个翻身就把男孩压了下去，几下扒拉掉男孩T恤下的小内裤，将他肿胀/勃/起的下/体含进了口中。

　　“！”李东赫倒抽一口冷气，疼的，“哥哥，你牙齿磕到我了——”

　　“……”董思成尴尬地僵住了，不知所措的拿干净透彻的眼睛望他，然后在实在看不下去的李东赫的指挥下小心翼翼地开始动作

　　李东赫看着这个纯洁少年红着眼眶努力地给自己深/喉，突然想起不久前出现在他梦里的董思成，默默感叹，在梦里他的技术可比现实中好多了。

　　

　　TBC

　　————————

　　这一章就是董昀惨遭各种嫌弃，哈哈哈嗝笑出猪叫

　　写了三小时，快夸我


End file.
